The Game
by Mertz
Summary: A gift fic...Allura works on getting Keith to notice her.  Rated M for some strong language and sexual situations.


To my new friend dzad, he wanted a stronger Allura, so I went to the extreme and came up with one that makes men beg… ;)

Many thanks to Wade Wells for the edit.

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy...

Mertz

* * *

The Game:

Coming out of her meeting with the Voltron commander, Allura wipes the tears sliding down her cheeks that she managed to hold until she left the room. Not watching where she is going, she runs into a hard body and stumbles.

"Whoa…Allura, what's going on?" he asks as he grabs onto her to steady them both.

Looking up into the face of Keith's lieutenant, the princess replies, "Nothing…" then tries to pull away from him to continue on her way. Lance holds her fast as he states, "Allura, you're crying…now tell me, what's wrong?"

She doesn't answer but a soft sob escapes her instead. Lance pulls her into her office a few steps away. Moving over to the sitting area, he pushes her down on the couch then sits beside her. Tempering his tone with sympathy, Lance inquires, "What's wrong Princess? You can confide in me…I thought we were friends?"

Nodding as she wipes at her eyes, Allura takes a deep shuddering breath before replying, "Keith… He treats me like a china doll and doesn't notice anything else."

"What do you want him to notice Princess?" Lance asks, keeping his tone carefully even.

"That I'm a woman…not just a princess he has to save all the time." She replies.

Lance lowers his lashes to keep his amusement hidden as he asks, "Why don't you say something?"

"Like what?" Allura replies, a certain amount of sarcasm entering her tone.

Looking back at her, Lance stares at her for a moment then states, "Can I make an observation without you tearing my head off?" At her stiff nod, he continues, "You want Keith to see you as a desirable woman, but you don't act like one around him. He knows you want him Princess…" he pauses at the incredulous look on her face and repeats it, "He knows it. However, he sees you as his duty to protect and not as a beautiful woman for him to go after. You need to change that view."

She studies him for several long moments before asking, "How?"

A broad smile crosses Lance's face as he starts, "You need to take command, show him how sexy you can be and want you want of him. Don't let him lead you along…you need to take the lead, show him who's boss!"

Confusion crosses her face again as Allura inquires, "How do you suppose I do that?"

Lance thinks about it for a moment then an evil grin crosses his face as he asks, "Ever heard of a dominatrix?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sighing quietly to himself as he enters the dining room for dinner that night, Keith looks around the room only to find someone missing. Concern fills him as he looks over at his lieutenant, "Lance, where's the princess?"

Looking up from his place at the table, Lance replies, "I ran into her on my way down here. Said she was skipping dinner to work on something."

Nodding, Keith takes his place at the table but the concern doesn't leave him as he starts his own dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sleeping soundly in his bed later that night, Keith awakens when the light beside him turns on. Blurrily, he looks up to find Allura sitting on top of him, dressed in a robe, "Princess? What's going on?"

"Silence!" She demands then hits him along the side of his thigh with the riding crop he had failed to notice when he opened his eyes. He finally looks up to find his hands cuffed to his bedposts and tries to shift his legs to find them bound as well.

Moving back to Allura, he watches in amazement as she throws back the short robe that she has on to reveal the garment hidden underneath. Black leather circles her neck; the straps thin as they move down to her breasts, barely concealing the nipples. The rest of the firm, pale globes are visible as the straps continue down her stomach, meeting in the middle before connecting to a pair of black leather, thong underwear that cover the front of her womanhood.

Looking back up, he finds her hair is up in a long ponytail, the ends hanging over one shoulder and teasing the skin of her breast. Looking back into the fierce, sapphire eyes that are staring down at him, Keith allows anger to slide into his tone as he demands, "What the hell do you think you are doing…" then lets out a yelp of pain as she hits him along his thigh with the riding crop once more.

"I said silence…" the princess repeats as she stares down into his eyes. At the dumbfounded expression that crosses his face, Allura states, "I have listened to you for two years Keith Kogane…two years that you've lead me along, handling me like some simpering little virgin that you need to treat with kid gloves." Lowering herself so her face is just above his, she whispers, "You will start treating me like a queen…your queen." then runs her tongue over his lips.

Sitting back up, she slides forward, shifting enough to place her inner thigh near his face. He glances at it and at the black underwear so close to him that he can smell her scent coming off them as she instructs, "Now, kiss my thigh."

"Allura…" he starts until she overrides him with a raised voice, "Do as you've been ordered Commander! Kiss my thigh!"

Arching an eyebrow at her, he turns his face and lightly kisses the soft skin then looks back at her. The look on her face is derisive as she asks in a low tone, "Is that the best you can do?"

Taking up the challenge, Keith turns back to the thigh and places another kiss on it then runs his tongue up along the thigh as far as he can reach. The look in her eyes softens as he looks back up at her and she purrs, "Much better…"

Sliding back down so she is sitting on his lap once more, Allura orders him, "Kiss me…" then bends over to push her mouth to his. Keith complies as her tongue enters his mouth and duels with his. When she pulls away to sit above him once more, the kiss leaves him out of breath and sporting a throbbing erection. Allura rubs her lower body against it until Keith grits out, "Allura…I can't hold it much longer if you keep that up!"

A self-satisfied smile crosses her face as she leans back over him and licks his lips again while continuing to shift her lower body over his. Lifting up, she asks, "Do you want to fuck me Commander?"

Taking a deep breath, Keith stares deeply into her eyes as he replies, "Yes…my Queen."

Rising, Allura picks up her robe and puts it back on as she dismounts him and slides off the bed. She smiles down at the incredulous look on his face as she replies, "You are going to have to earn that right Commander." Turning around, she walks out of the room.

Keith watches the door close behind her in shock then calls out, "Allura!"

The door doesn't reopen and Keith looks back at the cuffs holding him to the bed. With his member still throbbing, he wonders, _'Where the hell did she learn that?'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Outside the door, Allura pauses when she hears him call her name, a satisfied smile crossing her lips. She glances across the hall as Lance's door opens and he steps out with a raised eyebrow. She nods to the unspoken question then states, "Leave him there until morning…I want him to think about it."

Fighting against the smile that wants to creep across his face, Lance nods then watches as the princess walks away, a certain sway to her hips stating her newfound dominance. As she turns down the hallway, Lance looks back at the door to his friend's room and pities him…almost. The thoughts of the days ahead as Allura will play Keith like a violin goes through his head. Laughter escapes out of him as he turns around and goes back into his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing in control the next morning with Pidge and Hunk, Allura looks about dispassionately as Lance finally enters with a broad smile on his face and Keith right behind him, "Found him…had some trouble getting out of bed this morning."

"You overslept?" Pidge asks incredulously.

"Yeah…you could say I was tied down." Keith replies sarcastically as he stares across the room at the princess.

She arches an eyebrow at him then turns her back to him. Lance catches the looks between the two and notes the irritated look that crosses Keith's face when she ignores him then hides his own humorous expression when the commander glances back at him, "Let's get to practice."

Nodding, he follows him and runs for his own launch tube.

xxxxxxxxxx

All through practice, Keith's anger rises when Allura responds coolly to him as he gives orders to her and the rest of the team. Reaching the pedestal, he settles the lion into place then flips the buttons to lower the chair down to the launch tunnels.

Reaching the entrance, he climbs out of his craft in time to see the princess glance back at him before grabbing her bar and being hauled back up to the control room. Feeling his irritation climbing, Keith walks up to his own bar and enters the control room in time to see her back as she leaves.

"Her Highness asked me to convey her regrets that she will miss breakfast this morning with the team." Coran states from above as the rest of the members arrive shortly after Keith. He nods up to the older man then looks at the others, noting a humorous glean in his lieutenant's eyes before saying, "Let's go eat team."

He nods his head at the advisor in acknowledgement as he lowers the platform then follows the others out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arriving in her office, Allura moves to her desk to sit down but pauses when the door opens. Nanny walks in with a breakfast tray, "Now Princess, I accept that you have a lot of work to do, but you must still eat something."

Smiling her thanks as the older woman sets the tray down on her desk; Allura turns on her data-pad and begins to work.

xxxxxxxxxx

Setting down his coffee cup after finishing the last of it, Keith rises from his chair while saying, "Time to get to work. I'll see the rest of you later." He meets the barely concealed look of inquiry in his lieutenant's face but ignores it as he walks out the door.

Making his way to his office, Keith pauses when he reaches the door to the princess' office. Staring at it for a moment more, he then opens it without knocking and walks in. Allura looks up at the sound of the door opening then arches an eyebrow at his lack of courtesy as she inquires, "Do you need something Commander?"

"You could say that…" Keith replies as he moves around the desk.

Allura rises from her chair and steps around so that it sits between them. Her eyes are calm as she asks, "And what would that be?"

Grabbing the back of the chair, Keith shoves it back out of the way then walks up and grabs the princess before she can move away. He keeps moving until her back hits the far wall of her office then pushes his body into hers before his mouth descends.

He's mildly surprised to have her return the kiss, her tongue dueling with his for control as her hands move up to encircle his neck. When he pulls away a few minutes later, Keith is breathing hard as he stares down into her eyes. He can feel the rise and fall of her chest against his as Allura breathes in equally hard, the hard edge of her nipples pressing into him.

Searching her eyes, Keith finally asks, "So, how do I earn it?"

A cat-like smile crosses her lips as Allura leans forward then licks his lips. He doesn't respond as he stares at her, awaiting her answer. Moving her hands from the back of his neck, they drift down his chest, caressing him as she goes until they reach the top of his pants. Allura maintains eye contact as she slides her fingers down lower until they brush the hard edge of his erection through his pants.

She hears his indrawn breath a moment before his mouth descends onto hers once more. The kiss lasts several more moments before Allura breaks it this time to reply saucily, "That's a start…"

Keith's eyebrows go up to his hairline as he pulls away from her. He stares down at her for a moment before asking, "So, are we going to keep playing this game?"

"What game?" Allura asks as she crosses her arms while staring up at him.

A loud snort escapes Keith and as anger darkens his eyes, he turns around and walks out of the office. Allura watches the door shut and takes a deep breath while trying to calm her nerves. Her mind is a jumble of thoughts as she slowly makes her way back to her desk. _'Should I go after him? Did I push too hard? What if I've made him mad enough that he changes his mind and doesn't want me?'_

She's about to stand back up and go after him when the door to her office opens once more and Lance strolls in with a very wide smile on his face. He settles into a chair with the smile on his face remaining as he asks, "What did you do to him? I passed Keith in the hallway as he left here and he looked mad enough to beat someone to a pulp."

Stricken, Allura gasps, "Oh…maybe I pushed too hard." She stands up, "I better go after him…"

Lance stands and grabs her arm as she is about to walk by, "Don't you dare!"

"But…Lance…"

He shakes his head at her then leads her over to the sitting area, "Remember what I said about being the one in charge? If you go groveling to him to apologize, he will go back to treating you the way he did before. Do you want that?"

Shaking her head, Allura sighs as she settles into her seat, "But I don't want him angry with me either."

"Oh…I don't think he's angry with you as much as himself, for letting you tease him like that."

Looking back into her friend's face, Allura notes an expression of calculation in his eyes as he states, "Don't be surprised if he does something soon."

Feeling a bit apprehensive, the princess simply nods her head then changes the topic.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lying in her bed that night, Allura sighs as she goes over the rest of the day's events in her mind. Keith had thoroughly ignored her at lunch and dinner, but she acted as if she didn't mind in the least as she ate and spoke to the others. He hadn't gone with them to the rec room, stating he had work to do instead. Sighing, she wonders what her next move should be, Allura closes her eyes and falls asleep.

She wakens several hours later feeling someone's lips hers, the owner's tongue gently pushing into her mouth and teasing her awake. Sighing as her eyelids flutter open, Allura manages to focus enough to find Keith's eyes gazing into hers as he continues to kiss her. Moaning softly when she feels him rubbing his groin into hers, she breaks the kiss. Realizing her arms are tied above her head, Allura attempts to move her legs and is relieved when she can. Looking back up as a light turns on, she notes the commander's nightshirt is wide open, giving her a fantastic view of his sculptured chest. Glancing back up into his smoldering eyes, she asks, "What are you doing?"

A wicked smile crosses Keith's face as he leans down to whisper in a husky voice, "Payback time…my Queen."

His mouth descends onto hers again, silencing the reply she was about to give. Allura feels his hand sliding up her side, ignores her breast, and continues up her arm. The sensation of his battle-roughened fingers against the underside of her forearm has her squirming underneath him. Keith breaks the kiss to ask, "Tickles does it?" as he continues to move his fingertips along her arm.

She doesn't answer him, instead Allura hooks a leg around his and lifts up her torso enough to push her lips against his again. He doesn't fight her, his mouth slanting over hers and returning the kiss with equal fervor. Feeling his hardness occasionally brushing against her with his movements, Allura pulls up with her hooked knee and pushes her groin more into his.

Moaning, Keith breaks the kiss to whisper, "Minx…" He lowers his face again, but doesn't kiss her lips, instead he moves to her neck and finds a sensitive place near her ear. Allura can hear his chuckle when she brings her shoulder up while moving her head into his to try to block the area. He doesn't release her though as he places one more kiss to the spot then slides down, his lips kissing their way down her collarbone to the tops of her creamy breasts.

Allura feels his warm breath on her skin before he dips his head and pulls her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it through the fabric of her nightgown. Throwing back her head and arching her back to push herself even more into his mouth, Allura feels his hand come up to stroke the other one. A feeling of disappointment goes through her when he lifts his head away, but it only lasts for the moment it takes him to pull her nightgown down then pull her nipple back into his mouth.

A gasp of pleasure escapes Allura and she murmurs his name like a prayer. He lifts his head to look back down into her eyes to ask, "Are we done with the games?"

Settling back into her pillow, her sapphire eyes shine up at him as she instead asks, "Do you feel you've earned me?"

His eyes darken once more before he pulls away from her, leaves the bed and starts for the door. She waits until his fingers are about to press the button to open the door when she calls out his name. He turns back to her and Allura smiles at him, "You aren't going to leave me like this…are you?"

Keith's expression is stoic as he replies, "You had no compulsions about leaving me tied down all night. I, at least, left you able to move your legs."

"Yes, but Nanny doesn't come to wake you in the mornings." The princess sighs as she settles back more comfortably into her pillow once more. "I guess there will be some questions to answer in the morning. You might want to be ready when she takes that blade staff after you."

Gritting his teeth but refusing to vocalize that she's right, Keith slowly makes his way back across the room. His fingers make quick work of the knots on the ropes and she's rubbing her arms as he turns away to walk back to the door once more.

Allura waits until he is near the door before calling out in a cheery voice, "Goodnight Keith!"

He turns back to glare at her without answering then turns around and stalks out of the room. Allura waits until the door shuts before letting out a giggle, flipping the light off and curling back into her pillow.

xxxxxxxxxx

Working in his office the next day, Keith finishes writing on a piece of paper then pushes it across the desk to Coran. The advisor scans it over along with the commander's signature then smiles at him, "It seems like everything is in order."

Keith doesn't answer as the door to his office opens and the princess walks in. He glances up at her as she smiles brightly at both men, "Coran, I didn't know you were in here."

"The commander and I were going over some Garrison business." He stands up with the paper in hand to inquire, "What do you need Princess?"

Allura smiles sweetly as she glances over at Keith, "Oh, I wanted to go into the village of Carlisle this afternoon and hoped that the commander would have time to escort me." When his face remains stoic and he doesn't answer, she adds, "Unless you are too busy Keith…I suppose I could ask Lance or Hunk."

"No, I would feel better if it was the commander, Princess." Coran interjects then looks over at Keith. "We are done with our work; your afternoon should be free."

Looking past the advisor to the gloating smile on Allura's face, Keith swallows down his irritation and forces a smile onto his face as he answers the advisor, "I would love to."

xxxxxxxxxx

They ride out together, crossing the fields and into the forest. Allura leads the way, pushing her horse along the trail leading to Carlisle. She can feel Keith's dark eyes on her as he follows her. He hadn't spoken to her or anyone else at breakfast, preferring to eat his meal in silence. Not even Lance could say anything that made him angry enough to break his silence. He finally gave up and left Keith alone.

After breakfast, he had gone to his office and none of the team had seen him until Allura requested his escort. His silence toward her had remained as they left his office and had gone down to the stables to saddle up their horses. Finally glancing over her shoulder, she finds him staring at her. He lifts an eyebrow at her in question, his face otherwise calm. Saying nothing, Allura turns back around on her horse and digs in the spurs. Her horse takes off, speeding up to a gallop.

"Allura! Slow down!"

His voice echoes behind her as they clear the forest and move into the meadow. Pulling back on the reins, she slows the horse down to a canter then to a walk. She listens to his horse's snorting then watches his hands move over to grab the reins from her.

Keith pulls both animals to a stop and glares at her, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh…so you're going to speak to me now?" She retorts, her tone full sarcasm as she tries to pull the reins out of his hands.

Tightening his grip on them, Keith releases a sigh of irritation then looks at her, "What do you want from me Allura?"

She quits trying to pull on the reins and looks up, losing herself to the darkness of the gaze. Leaning toward him, Allura reaches over and runs her fingers along his lips. His eyes darken more as she continues to slide her fingers across them. When he finally presses his lips against them in a kiss, Allura replies, "For you to earn me."

Keith pauses for a moment, his eyes searching hers then he pulls her off her horse onto his, slanting his mouth across hers. The kiss remains heated for several long moments until one of the horse's whinny pulls the commander's attention back to the present. Lifting his head, he states, "You never did tell me how I was supposed to do that."

A bright smile crosses Allura's face as she replies, "You're getting there…"

Feeling his irritation rising, Keith growls at her, "Why the game Allura? Just tell me what you want!"

Sitting upright, Allura pushes her chest against his as she wraps her arm around his neck then kisses his ear. Leaving her lips close to it, she whispers, "If you don't play the game…you can never win the prize."

"There is no reason to play games Allura."

Pulling away from him, the princess looks into his eyes as she replies, "Until the game, you didn't know I existed as a woman…without the game, you won't try to win me."

Confusion fills Keith's eyes as he says, "What are you talking about?"

Sliding away, Allura grabs the pommel of her saddle and pulls herself back across onto her horse. Her eyes move over him sadly, as she states, "Until you can answer that yourself, you will never be able to earn me." Snapping the reins, the princess takes off across the field once more.

Keith stares after her confused for a moment before snapping his own reins to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon quickly passes as Keith follows Allura round the village. He spoke to the locals when they asked questions of him and occasionally looked up at the ever-darkening sky. His eyes never strayed from the princess for very long as she moved about the people. He felt a tightening in his chest when she bent down to pick up a toddler, hug the child close to her then tickle her until the child was giggling in her arms.

The sound of rumbling thunder in the distance brings his attention to the sky once more. Keith moves forward to touch Allura's hand to get her attention, "We need to leave…there is a storm coming."

"You won't make it back before it hits…"

Keith looks over at an elderly man as he walks closer to them to add, "You would be better off staying here and waiting for it to pass."

Swearing silently under his breath, the commander lifts his comm. unit off his belt and radios in, "Kogane to control…come in."

"This is control."

Coran's voice echoes back at him as Keith responds, "We are hearing thunder, what's the radar looking like?"

"Not good…there are two cells converging to create one nasty storm. If there isn't an emergency, I would rather not send the lions out in this weather to get you. You would be better finding shelter until after it passes."

"Will do Coran, we will wait out the storm here in Carlisle then, Kogane out." Keith replies then puts the unit back on his belt.

The older man smiles up at him, "We have an empty cottage you can use…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Bending over the growing fire, Keith adds another log then stands up to face the older man once more. Smiling at him, he states, "Thank you…I'm sure we will be fine here."

He nods back then looks at the princess, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Allura smiles back at him, "I'm sure we will be fine Ernest. Thank you for seeing that we are safe from the storm."

Nodding in reply, Ernest smiles then heads for the door, "I better get to my own home before the rain begins."

She watches him go then looks back at the commander as the sound of the door closing reaches them. He smiles softly at her then asks, "Are you warm enough?"

Allura shrugs then moves to sit down on the rug before the fire. Her gaze moves into the now roaring flames. She listens to the sound of Keith moving around behind her then gasps when she feels him settling in behind her and pulling her against his chest.

Moving his arms around her, Keith pushes his nose into her hair to inhale its sweet scent. He shifts his head so his lips are near her ear as he speaks, "I've always noticed you as a woman Allura. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met…inside and out." He kisses her ear then watches as she turns in his arms to look back at him. Keith smiles at her as he raises a hand from across her stomach to touch her cheek. "But you are a princess Allura…I couldn't just walk up to you and give you some cheesy pick up line."

"But you know how I feel about you."

Keith's smile dims slightly as he stares into her eyes, "Yes, and I feel the same."

Pulling out of his arms, Allura turns around and kneels before him, "That Keith Kogane…is how you earn me." She presses her lips to his, almost knocking him over in the process. He wraps his arms back around her as she moves so she is sitting astride his lap, her fingers in his hair.

His fingers move up into her bun, pulling on the pins until the thick tresses tumble down her back. Breaking the kiss, Allura pushes herself away from him. Keith looks at her confused for a moment until she pulls on her boots. As she tosses them behind her, he starts pulling on his own boots to remove them.

Allura stands up with her back to the firelight. Looking down at the commander, she starts unbuttoning her shirt as her hips move slightly to music only she can hear. Once it is fully unbuttoned, she slides the sleeves down her arms.

Watching her intently, Keith makes quick work of his own shirt buttons and shoves it off as Allura's fingers move to her pants to unbutton and zip them. They're slowly shoved down her hips to pool on the floor under her. As she stands in the firelight in her pink bra and panties, Keith feels his mouth go dry.

Smiling softly at the appreciative look in his eyes, Allura moves back to him and sits back down on his lap once more. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much…" Keith answers and feels himself becoming even more aroused as she moves her fingers along his bare chest, her nails scratching lightly across his nipples. Wrapping his arms around her, he leans them forward, shifting their positions until Allura is on her back with him on top of her.

Leaning down, Keith kisses her lips softly then pulls back to state, "No more games Allura…"

A bright cat-like smile crosses her lips as the princess leans up to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Allura…" he growls out in reply as he stares down at her. The smile grows even larger as she leans up then licks his lips. Giving into her, at least for now, Keith lowers his head and slants his mouth over hers.


End file.
